warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is a 2017 American direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy film featuring the characters Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is an animated adaptation of the 1971 film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory with the addition of Tom and Jerry being characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. The film is also a tribute to the original film's leading actor Gene Wilder, who died on August 29, 2016. The film also commemorates over 45 years since the original Willy Wonka film was released. It is the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film in which Jeff Bergman provided the voice of Droopy since Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010). The film was released via digital media on June 27, 2017, and released on home media on July 11, 2017. Plot Tom and Jerry chase each other all over town while searching for food until Jerry disappears with a group of children who go to Bill's Candy Shop. The shop owner gives the children free candy while Tom and Jerry continue their antics in the shop. Charlie Bucket, a poor paperboy, stops Tom from eating Jerry and befriends them by offering them a loaf of bread. While Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and bedridden grandparents, Tom and Jerry steal a box of Wonka Bars from the shop. Grandpa Joe reveals to Charlie that Willy Wonka locked his famous chocolate factory because other candy makers, including rival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but for three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. Tom and Jerry arrive at Charlie's home with the box of Wonka Bars, but Charlie convinces the duo that stealing is wrong and they should return the box. The next day, Wonka announces that he hid five "Golden Tickets" in Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed boy. As each winner is announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Charlie opens one Wonka Bar, but finds no Golden Ticket and loses hope. The newspapers announce the fifth ticket was found by a millionaire in Paraguay, who happens to be Droopy. Tom and Jerry earn a dollar coin by recycling milk bottles, but lose it in a gutter after fighting over it. Charlie finds the coin and uses it to buy a Wonka Bar for Grandpa Joe. The TV news reveals that Droopy has been arrested for forging his ticket; when Charlie opens the Wonka Bar, he finds the fifth Golden Ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers to pay for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with the Golden Ticket and chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone. The next day, after Tom and Jerry rush to the factory with the Golden Ticket that Grandpa Joe forgot, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry notice Slugworth and Spike Bulldog the security dog devising a sinister plan for Charlie. After avoiding being caught by Spike, the duo meet Tuffy, an Oompa-Loompa intern who helps them warn Wonka of Slugworth's plan. Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe into the Fudge Room. Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy follow Wonka and the other guests on "The Wondrous Boat Ride" to the Inventing Room, where Wonka gives each child an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental three-course chewing gum meal, despite Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan, but Jerry saves them by making them burp down. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Veruca demands a golden goose for herself and falls into a garbage chute leading to the furnace. Her father falls in trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only to have Mike teleport himself and become only a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. Tuffy warns Charlie that Slugworth and Spike have stolen a Gobstopper and are on their way out of the factory. Following a tussle in the Wonkavision Room, Charlie stops Slugworth before he and Grandpa Joe confront Wonka on the end of the tour. Wonka explains that they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and allowing Tom and Jerry in the factory and therefore will receive nothing. Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie returns the candy to Wonka. Because of this, Wonka declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that Slugworth is really "Mr. Wilkinson", an employee of his, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The trio and Tuffy enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Tom and Jerry shrink Wilkinson and Spike for the trouble they put them through and use Fizzy Lifting Drinks to catch up with the others. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find a worthy heir and Charlie and his family can immediately move in, including Tom and Jerry. Cast * J. P. Karliak as Willy Wonka * Jess Harnell as Grandpa Joe * Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Bucket * Mick Wingert as Mr. Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson * Lori Alan as Mrs. Teevee * Jeff Bergman as Droopy, American Reporter * Spike Brandt as Spike * Rachel Butera as Augustus Gloop, Winkelmann * Kate Higgins as Mrs. Bucket * Dallas Lovato as Violet Beauregarde * Emily O'Brien as Veruca Salt * Sean Schemmel as Mr. Salt, Mr. Turkentine * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jim Ward as Anchorman, German Reporter * Audrey Wasilewski as Mrs. Gloop * Lauren Weisman as Mike Teevee Critical reception The film's trailer was met with overwhelmingly negative feedback from numerous media websites, with some critics questioning its existence. Ryan Scott of Movieweb called it: "just the latest in a long line of these uncalled for mashups." The film was met with negative reviews. Beth Elderkin of Gizmodo called it: "not just stupid, it's insulting. It's a cheap mockbuster with a cat and mouse artlessly, needlessly inserted." Gallery Trivia *This is the third crossover film with Tom and Jerry after Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, its sequel Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz and Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, a crossover with Jonny Quest. *In real life, chocolate is considered toxic to cats as well as dogs. *Tyke Bulldog and Toodles the White Cat make a cameo appearance. Differences from the 1971 film Differences from the children's book See also *Willy Wonka *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) References External links * Category:Willy Wonka Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2017 films Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on books Category:Film adaptations of stage musicals